An Odd Family Reunion
by Lz25
Summary: Gohan is left crushed by his former lover. He looks to find solace in someone or something. He realizes he needs to see his family. His younger brother Goten seems more than willing to help him out. Yaoi! GohanxGoten! Gohan: 25 and Goten19. Later chapters will include yaoi with Gohan and Krillin. Don't like then don't read. As always please review and no flames!


**An Odd Family Reunion**

This world is cruel. In just a week my fiancé and soon to be wife left me for another man; I lost my job because of my lack of focus; and lastly the bills keep piling up.

For the past five hours I've stared at the wall. I know not why I stare at it. Maybe it's because I somehow hope the wall will give me the answer. It does not. After five hours of staring at the wall, I get up and knock over a picture. I quickly turned in hopes of grabbing it but, I missed just by a centimeter.

It hit the ground and the glass broke into hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces; much like my heart and soul. Groaning, that I now had to clean up the glass, I picked up the picture and looked at it. When I looked at the picture my eyes were opened.

I had found the answer, I had found the way out, I had found what I must do.

Putting the picture back on the table I went through all my bills and paid them off. I put together a résumé and cleaned my apartment overlooking the city. Now you're probably sitting there reading this going, "What the fuck, why did waste my time reading this when the answer was pay off your bills." No, although that was something I had to.

The real answer to my problems is the very thing I've sacrificed to get where I am today.

What I sacrificed was my family. That is what I need in my life, not money, not luxury goods, not an expensive apartment; but rather my family.

So, with my bills and rent paid, I packed my bags and picked up my phone. I got into my contacts and pressed home. It rang several times and at first I didn't think they were going to answer. But, eventually Goten answered the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Goten it's Gohan!" A gasp of surprise came over the phone before Goten said,

"Gohan! It has been awhile since you last called!"

"I know I've been meaning to call but, I'm calling to tell you and dad that I'm coming to visit!" Another gasp of surprise came over the phone and Goten yelled in joy,

"Gohan that's so awesome when are you coming?"

"I'm coming tomorrow and I'll be there around noon."

"Awesome, I'll tell dad when he wakes up and he'll have something special made for you! Gohan I can't wait to see you!"

"I know I can't wait to see you Goten bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Gohan, I can't wait to see ya." The phone beeped meaning the call ended and I went back to packing my stuff…

The Next Day…

I was flying through the air with my bags heading towards home. The last time I had been there to visit was two months ago. So much has changed since then though and hopefully this will help me recover.

After flying just a bit more I could my house, it hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here. As I began my descent I saw two figures wearing their usual orange robes waiting outside of the house. They saw me coming and began to wave and I waved back. Right when my feet hit the ground Goten was already giving me a bear hug. "Gohan! You're finally here it's so good to see you!"

I gave him a huge bear hug in return and said, "It's good to see you too, Goten." Then after releasing Goten from my hug, Goku walked over and we hugged each other. "It's good to have you home Gohan."

"It's good to be home dad." We ended our hug and then Goku said,

"You must be hungry after flying all this way, come let's have some lunch." Goten then yelled,

"Finally, I'm starved!" I nodded and then we went inside to eat…

Lunch was delicious we had Filet Min Young and Lobster. God was it good; Goku was always an excellent cook. Having his cooking again took me back before I left for the city. Once lunch was over we played tons of different board games and cards. For the first time in months I was at ease.

When it was time for us to go to bed, Goten and I went upstairs but he wanted to talk to me. So, we went into his room and he closed the door and I asked him, "So, what do ya want to talk about?"

"I want talk about Videl, why isn't she here Gohan? I thought this would've been the perfect time to tell dad." The smile that was on my face all day left me and was replaced with a frown.

"She left me Goten for another man." I began to cry and Goten came over to comfort me.

"Come on Gohan, relax there are always other fish in the sea."

"Goten this fish I was supposed to marry but, she left me for someone else."

"Gohan, that's why you came back, you wanted us to help you move on. You should have just told me over the phone."

"I didn't want you to worry about me, I just wanted to see my family and put my life back together"

"Gohan, you'll always have us to help you. Now, when was the last time you had sex?" I couldn't believe what Goten asked me so I looked at him stunned and he asked me again, "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Videl and I never had sex she was one of those people who didn't believe in pre-marital sex."

"Well I think it's time we changed that." Goten leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. I was stunned by his kiss that I just sat there. Goten continued to lick my lips with his tongue. Begging for entrance. When I didn't kiss him back or even say a word he stopped. "What's wrong Gohan? I thought you needed some release?"

"I do but, I would never have thought… you of all people would be into guys." Memories flashed before my eyes of Goten. He was always the ladies man. It's shocking to me that Goten would want to have sex with me of all people.

"I guess you want to know, about what happened to the ladies man you once knew." I nodded and Goten began to explain, "Well it happened a just a few months ago. I was dating this girl and we loved each other. I never had feelings like those for another person. Every moment with was divine but, it wasn't meant to last. She fell in love with another person. She found out by dumping at lunch, I was devastated. I recovered quickly, thanks to my friends who stood by me. My interest in woman was unshaken. I can tell you I still have an interest for them. But, I currently have a thing for guys. That started when I woke up one night. I heard these sounds I've never heard before. I walked down the hallway and look down into the family room. What I saw shocked me and turned me on. Dad, Yamcha, and Krillin were in the middle of a threesome." My eyes went wide with surprise but I let Goten continue,

"My dick was so hard it felt like a rock in pants, it needed, no it desired to be touched. So, I began to jack off and watch the show. It was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I cummed so hard some went in my mouth and hair that's how turned on I was. Now, I want help you out and have my first gay experience."

"I don't know Goten, I've never even thought about doing it with a gut let alone my younger brother." Goten smirked and said,

"Gohan look, I know you need some release but, where you going to get it from? A hooker? A random girl at a bar? Or your younger brother is more than willing to help you out." I thought about it for a moment but, I couldn't make a decision. Goten made it for me though, as he grabbed my raging member and began to stroke it.

"Your mind may not be made up but, your body seems to have made a choice." He said as he continued to stroke me. Which earned him a long moan from me, and then he took the opportunity to kiss me. His tongue explored my mouth and I just let him explore. Our tongues touched and I let him dominate me. One of his hands cupped my face and the other slipped under my shirt.

He explored practically every nook and cranny of my well built body; then after his initial exploration began to play with my hard nipple. In all my sexual experiences this was the first time I was being dominated and I liked it. It seemed to turn me on even more to be at the mercy of someone else. Goten finished exploring my mouth and said, "I think it's time we get to the best part." Then he started to take off his shirt and I asked him, "Who's going to bottom?" He thought about it for a moment and said in reply,

"Depends on what you want, after all this is to make you feel better." I was taken aback by his response. I would've thought he would've immediately said he would top. But, he's not doing this for his own pleasure but rather for me. With that in mind I suggested,

"How about we both top and bottom so we get the best of both worlds." Goten thought about it and asked,

"Are you sure? Because early you didn't seem to mind being dominated."

"I will admit I loved it, but I want to dominate you too. I want to make you moan my name when I fuck your virgin ass." As I said this I took off my shirt, socks, and my pants. Leaving me only in my boxers and Goten followed suit. He walked over to me and kissed me and then his hand wandered down to make ass and squeezed it hard. In between breathes he said to me, "Then, the same goes for you, because will be mine soon. You can have mine first, but I want yours right after. Let's take this to the shower so we don't wake dad up."

We stopped kissing and went for the shower. The shower on the second floor was the farthest room from the master bedroom and with the running water it only adds to the secrecy.

Goten pulled the shower curtain aside and turned on the hot water. He turned to me and said, "While the water warms up let's take care of your problem." He got on his hands and knees. When his face was literally right of my junk, he teasingly licked my clothed erection. Moaning, he continued his pleasurably torture. His hands slipped under my underwear and he rubbed my ass.

Finally after several agonizing minutes of teasing me, he finally pulled down my last piece of clothing. My rock hard dick sprang free of its prison and hit his greedy lips. Licking his lips in lust Goten began to lick the tip of my dick. His wet tongue engulfing my tip and he went up and down with his tongue.

I ran my fingers through his hair egging him on. Goten then slowly began to take my cock whole. I felt him gag several times but, he continued onward determined to have me in his throat. Goten stopped when his nose reached my forest of pubic hair. Taken a second to repress his gag reflex, Goten then continued to deep throat me.

My hands moved on their own shoving him further down upon my rod. I my balls began to tighten I could feel my release draw nearer. Goten continued to work his magic on me and he used his hands to explore me. I began to pant and said, "Goten… I'm gonna…." I couldn't even finish and I yelling in pleasure as I cummed into my younger brother. Goten swallowed almost everything I gave him. Small streams of cum ran down the side of his face.

Looking down it was one hell of a sight to see. With a pop my dick came out of my brother's mouth. He stood up and gave me a cum filled kiss. His tongue explored my mouth and it tasted like cum. I have never tasted my own cum before but it was good. Steam began to fill the bathroom and Goten said, "I think we should get in the shower now." Then I said to him,

"No not yet." Goten looked confused, so I said to him,

"Switch with me." Goten nodded and we switched places. I got on my hands and knees. Before me, was Goten's clothed member and a massive cum spot was visible. Without wasting anytime I took off his underwear and tossed them aside. I sucked on three of my fingers and then engulfed his tip. Goten moaned loudly as my tongue swirled around the tip of his dick.

While he moaned in pleasure, I slipped in finger into him. His tight ring of ass muscle resisted but, eventually gave way. My finger went in all the way to the knuckle. At this point his ass was trying to consume my finger. But, I fought back against those pesky muscles and began to prep him. While I prepped his virgin ass, I continued my magic on his cock.

Taking him deeper and deeper into my throat. I felt him reach the back of my throat and slightly gagged. His hands ran through my hair and pushed me all the way down to the hilt of his cock. His pubes tickled my nose and I added another finger inside of him. Goten moaned louder than before, as his ass muscles were finally starting to stretch. Picking up the pace on his cock, Goten finally reached his release and cummed a river into me. I swallowed most of the river but, saved some for him in a special way.

I motioned for him to turn around and Goten did as I asked him. Removing my fingers Goten moaned in disappointment. However, it was going to get a whole lot better for him. Spreading his checks, I spit the last of his cum into his ass, lubing it up. Goten moaned as his ass was full of his own cum. Then I stuck out my tongue and licked his asshole.

Goten leaned forward from my wet tongue eating his ass. He didn't say a word but he put his ass right back in front me. I laughed a little bit, if he liked my tongue so much he'll love my cock. Sticking my tongue back out I began to lick his asshole again. He moaned louder and louder and then I stuck my tongue inside of him and explored.

That got a large moan out of him, and he said to me, "Gohan…fuck…just fuck my brains out already…." I smiled and said to him,

"Alright, if you're that eager." I stood up and we got into the shower. The hot water ran over our bodies. Goten leaned up against the wall and I shook my head. He looked confused so I told him, "Hands and knees so I can fuck your brains out good." Goten just smirked and got on his hands and knees. Then I knelt behind him and lined myself up with his entrance. I slowly pushed the head of my cock inside of him. It went in so easily because of my prep work. Goten moaned and gasped in pleasure loudly.

The sound of his moan echoed off the walls. In no time at all I'm fully inside him to the hilt. I didn't move I wanted to beg me to move and soon he begged me saying , "Gohan, please… fucking move… just fuck me already!"

I moved out and then back in slowly and said, "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you said."

"Please Gohan fuck me… fuck me like the whore I am… cum inside of me… please just move!"

"That's all you had to say."

"I'll get you back Gohan…." Goten couldn't even finish his sentence because of how fast I fucked him. I fucking him so hard my balls slapped against his hips. The sound of my hips hitting his ass cheeks echoed off the walls. We both moaned and groaned in pleasure. His ass felt so good around my cock. The pleasure is indescribable. I felt so alive, never before had I ever felt this with a girl, it felt so good, so right.

Goten moaned begging me to fuck him and harder and faster. How can I resist? I fuck harder and faster than before his moans get louder the sound of flesh hitting flesh grows louder. His ass muscles clench down on my cock as he cums onto the shower floor.

The clenching down of his ass muscles was too much for me. I lost it again as I cummed into Goten's ass. Quickly pulling out, I began to lick his asshole which was overflowing with my cum. I seemed to have developed an addiction for cum. I couldn't get enough of my own cum that flowed out of his ass. After no cum was left I stopped licking his ass and stood up and Goten did the same.

He turned and gave me a deep kiss. "Gohan, that was so fucking good, I've never felt anything like that before and now I want to make you feel the same way." I smiled and said,

"Alright, it's your turn now, but don't prep me just fuck me raw." Goten looked a little surprised but, just nodded his head. I got down on my hands and knees with my ass sticking up in the air. I felt the head of his cock line up with my entrance and he pushed in. Pain was all I felt. My ass muscles refused to let up but, Goten kept pushing in. Finally, he was all the way inside of me and began to slow move. It was extremely painful but, I wanted to actually feel it on my first time in the ass.

After many minutes of slow movement Goten overcame my annoying muscles and began to slowly pick up the pace. Pleasure washed over me, shivers went up and down my spine. The pleasure from topping was nothing compared to this. Certainly, I can do this a lot id this was what feels like. Goten was going full steam now. His cock dead on hit my prostate making me see stars. He then began to focus in on that spot continually. His hips were hitting my ass so hard I could the bruise marks form.

There was a drawback from so much pleasure though, hitting the prostate over and over again. Leads to a quick and early release. Goten was so caught in fucking me hard and giving me pleasure he overdid it a little, but I'm not one to complain when receiving this kind of pleasure. Moaning loudly like Goten before me I cum onto the shower floor. My ass muscles clench down on Goten's dick causing him in turn to cum.

He pulled himself out and I felt his tongue go at my ass. His cum was flowing out my ass like crazy and Goten eagerly licked my ass greedily. Even after my ass had no more of his cum left to offer. He continued his assault on my ass. Goten must have an obsession with my ass. I feel his magic wet tongue continuing to explore my ass.

He stops and stands up and I do the same. We face each other, at this moment we're closer than we've ever been before. We've crossed many lines but, we don't care we love each other more than family members should. Our lips meet and we kiss each other. I turn the water off and we leave the shower and dry off. We get under the bed and Goten wraps himself around me. I feel his cock brush against my ass. "Goten, thanks for this I really needed this."

"You're welcome Gohan, I know you needed this. But, is this going to be a onetime thing?" I had never really thought about that. Having sex with Goten has brought me closer with my brother. Because of this I will be more likely to be home more often. This could be exactly what I was looking for. Goten is loyal, kind, and gentle. What more could you really ask for. So I tuen around and kiss him on the lips and I say to him,

"This is more than a one night stand. This will last till the day one of his leaves this world, which won't be for a very long time." Goten begins to cry tears of joy and kisses me desperately.

"Gohan you…." I put a finger on his lips and say,

"No need to thank me, it's time to get some rest though, you have school in the morning." Goten nodded and we feel asleep in each others' arms….


End file.
